The invention relates generally to energy conservation equipment, and in particular to a programmable room thermostat. The Internet and SMS texting, coupled with the development of computers that are small, inexpensive, and powerful, have opened many possibilities for both communication and automation. Any accessory which can help us conserve energy and make our lives easier can operate automatically and be controlled from a distance. Several inventions have been developed that will automate the temperature control and electric appliances of a home or office, but each has proven less than satisfactory in its own way. In particular, such devices fail to individually control the temperature and appliances in each room to correspond with the schedules and activities of its occupants. A programmable room thermostat, which controls heating and cooling in an individual room as well as activating and deactivating its appliances, and may itself be controlled by a user via a mobile electronic device, would resolve this problem.